


Lazo

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [19]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] espera realmente sea del agrado de Ursul [...]





	Lazo

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 19
> 
> Advertencia: Male!Ursula, Male!Ariel, AU

**Lazo**

 

Ariel se balancea sobre sus pies esperando nerviosamente a que su esposo llegue a casa del trabajo. Mira el pequeño regalo envuelto torpemente con un bonito lazo azul con bordes dorados que espera realmente sea del agrado de Ursul. Respira hondo al escuchar la puerta al ser abierta y se pone en pie escondiendo el regalo a su espalda; sonríe ampliamente sonrojándose con suavidad al ver a su esposo entrar, aunque su sonrisa flaquea al notar el enojo en su rostro.

Al notar la presencia de su esposo Ursul sonríe con suavidad y se acerca abrazándolo con fuerza forzándose a dejar de lado el estrés del día para no descargarse con su pequeño que no tiene culpa alguna. Parpadea al no recibir el abrazo de vuelta y se separa mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Pasó algo Ariel?

—Tengo… tengo un regalo para ti —dice mostrándole lo que esconde tras su espalda.

Ursul lo toma con cuidado soltando el lazo para observar mejor el obsequio de su esposo, un pequeño cuadro pintado en acuarela del día de su boda, un poco borroso para darle un toque abstracto, pero puede notar ciertos detalles que no suelen decirse en voz alta. Acaricia las pequeñas conchas de colores que adornan el cuadro y mira a su pequeño con ternura.

—Es muy hermoso, gracias —besa su frente con suavidad dejando el cuadro con mucho cuidado en una mesa cercana para cargarlo. —¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar fuera?

Ariel suspira aliviado aferrándose a él con fuerza aliviado de que su mensaje haya llegado fuerte y claro.


End file.
